Bob Love
by s' old fic
Summary: Yoh, Anna, and a song. Short and rather pointless.


*******

**Bob Love**   
a Shaman King one shot by Sakura  
Characters created by Takei Hiroyuki used without permission.  
Version 01 : 2003.10.11  
  
A/N:   
Pointless and a bit OOC.  
Will edit when I'm not feeling so lazy.  
Lyrics from 'Bob Love' (sung by Bob, on the Shaman King Osorezan Revoir CD) used without permission.  Lines should prolly be in English, but I won't even dare translate.  

[edit] To the friends list on lj, thank you for the feedback. *sobs hysterically*  

[edit edit] The quest for unbouncy-but-happy-Yoh continues.

***

  
Manta called it the 'Last Song Syndrome'. Or something.   
  
Anna never bothered listening to Manta. She always thought he was a silly, stupid boy; carrying that book with him, treating it as if it were the key to all the secrets in the universe. So it surprised her when, she looked up from the newspaper at Yoh cheerfully chopping radishes by the sink, she heard Manta's voice clearly as though he were sitting across the table, eyeing her over the edge of the Manjien. _/ Anna-san, I think Yoh-kun has something called the 'Last Song Syndrome'. It's having a song linger in your head long after it's stopped playing. /_  
  
"Ore ga koi o shita no waaaa," Yoh sang, dropping unevenly diced radish into a pot, "omae ja naaaaaiii..."  
  
Anna's gaze fell back on the paper, drifted down the page to look for the article she had been reading.  
  
"Aishiteiiiiru no saa, Bob loooove..."  
  
The article was lost for good.   "You're stuck," Anna shortly said.  
  
The song halted. "Mmm?"  
  
"I said, you're stuck." With all that chopping and hissing and Yoh warbling off-key, it was impossible to continue. Anna started folding the newspaper.  
  
"Stuck?" Yoh blinked, momentarily confused. Then his grin widened. "Ah, you mean the song?"  
  
"You've been singing it for days now."  
  
"Sorry." He turned back to the pot, stirring experimentally with a ladle. (She idly wondered what kind of soup he was trying to concoct now, resolved to make him eat the finished product, if sub-par.) "But it's Bob's new single, see? He's never had a release in years, everyone thinks he's gone for good, then bang! Out comes 'Bob Love'! Really really cool. Probably his best song ever."  
  
"Not bad for a has been."  
  
Over his shoulder, Yoh shot her a Look. It instantly reminded her of the boy who glared at her across the kotatsu all those years ago in Izumo. It gave her the sudden, strange urge to smile.   
  
She lifted an eyebrow instead.   
  
"Anyway," he tapped the edge of the pot with the ladle resolutely, "it's a _great _song."  
  
"You'll be singing it for the rest of the millennium, then."  
  
He pretended to think. "Hmm." He reached up to fish some bowls out; there came the soft, almost inaudible clinking of china from the cabinet. "Well, maybe I'll go on for a week or two..."  
  
Anna folded the paper in half.  
  
"Unless you want me to stop."  
  
Anna carefully kept her gaze lowered. On the front page, beside the weather report and a quarter of a book ad, the halved prime minister gravely shook hands with a foreign general.  
  
"Anna." She heard the smile in his voice. "Do you want me to stop?"   
  
She knew he could keep this up for hours, knew he didn't _have_ to, because she could already feel her irritation fading away. And she wasn't even looking at him. _Resolve, my ass_, she darkly thought. Deftly unfolding the newspaper, she yanked it open to glare at the entertainment page.   
  
"Annaaaaa."  
  
"I don't care," she snapped. "Go ahead and do what you want."   
  
"Right." He was teasing her now. "Here, I'll teach you the lyrics so you can sing along with me."   
  
"No. Don't you even think about---"  
  
"Come on, it's really simple---"  
  
"Yoh!"  
  
"You go, 'Boku Bob, yume o mitaaaaa----'"  
  
"YOH!"

  
_/ Anna-san, I think Yoh-kun has something called the 'Last Song Syndrome'. It's having a song linger in your head long after it's stopped playing. / Manta tapped a finger against his temple, made a face. / It carries on for days. It's rather annoying, don't you think? /  
  
Without looking away from the TV screen, Anna made a non-committal sound in her throat.   
Sensing her indifference, Manta reluctantly went back to his book. Over the din of the television and the bustling of the sprits in the hall, Yoh's voice continued to ring out from the kitchen.  
  
And in the living room, Anna's lips moved slowly, inconspicuously in sync to her fiance's song.   
  
/ ooki na koe de Bob love tooooo... /_

[ e n d ]


End file.
